1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to filters. More particularly, this invention relates to air filters designed to be used in conjunction with fans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently there exists many varieties of fans designed to circulate air within a room of a house or other location. The circulating air within the room increases the rate of evaporation of the perspiration from the people in the room. The heat of vaporization removed from the skin surface of the people in the room causes a cooling effect which is felt by the people. The people are therefore feel significantly cooler and comfortable even though the temperature and the humidity of the ambient air remains the same.
The use of fans to circulate air within a room has increased dramatically within the past several years due to the ever increasing cost of energy. That is, the energy cost of operating a fan is significantly less than that of an air conditioner or heat pump without, within certain limits, degrading the comfort of the living environment within the room. It is anticipated that the use of fans to circulate air will be ever increasing due to the energy economies involved.
Unfortunately, one disadvantage to use of a fan to circulate air within a room, is the fact that the circulating air disturbes dust which has settled on the furnishings of the room and spreads such dust throughout the air space within the room. The fan also contributes to the introduction of outside dust and dirt into the room, thereby enhancing the dust problem. Further, such dust and dirt tends to accumulate on the fan itself which, over a relatively short period of time, not only renders the fan less efficient in circulating the air, but also produces an unsightly, dirty fan. This problem is typically aggravated by the fact that most fans cannot be easily disassembled for cleaning.
Another significant disadvantage concerning the use of fans deals with the circulation of pollen and other generally allergic substances throughout the air space within the room. With respect to a person who is allergic to such pollen and such substances, it is usually the case that that person will not take advantage of the energy conserving nature of a fan, but rather always insist upon using the air conditioner or heat pump to achieve the same comfortable environment within the room.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a method which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is significant improvement with the circulating fan art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fan filter for preventing the accumulation of dust and dirt on the fan itself.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fan filter which substantially reduces the amount of dust circulated within the room in which the fan is being used to circulate the air.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fan filter which is quickly and easily removable from the fan to permit the fan filter to be readily cleaned or replaced.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fan filter which is economically manufactured and sold to the public.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner of modifying the invention with the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.